Musical Madness!
by XxBlueEyes2600xX
Summary: What happens when Haruhi loses a bet and has to sing for the host club? Miracle or disaster? Maybe even...romance? HaruhixKyoya
1. Chapter 1

Musical Madness!

*Haruhi's pov*

My heart is racing right now. How did I get into this mess? The bright florecent lights make the stage really hot. Beads of sweat drip down my forehead as the curtain begins to rise. But it seems that there's a malfunction, because it's only going up halfway, so the "audience" can only see from my knees down. Thank God! I run off the stage to find Kyoya and Tamaki, I'm going to kill them.

*Kyoya's pov*

Well, this is just great! And I'm being sarcastic either, this is amazing. So here's how it went down, I bet Haruhi that I could win against her in a hot-sauce-drinking contest. And I won! So the deal was, if I won, she'd sing "Monster" by Paramore for the host club. And if she won, I had to sing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Thank God I won! I can't wait for her performance!

*Tamaki's pov*

I'm sitting here in our little music room, that apparently has a stage, waiting for Haruhi to start singing. I'm a bit worried though, what if she's awful and she embarrasses herself? If Kyoya causes Haruhi to humiliate herself I'll, I'll kill him! NOBODY HARMS MY HARUHI! NOBODY! Anyway, I'm sure she sings like an angel, despite what her dad said about her awful music grades. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

*Haruhi's pov*

It seems that I've been trapped on the stage! I'll kill them I swear it! "Oh Haruhi! I'm liifting the curtain, and you can't leave the stage until you sing!" Kyoya. I can just feel the smirk on his face as he says the words so gracefully yet sneakily. The curtain continues to rise, shining even more bright lights into my face. I slowly step up to the microphone, gripping it tightly in my hands, and I wait for my intro.

*Tamaki's pov*

WHY IS HARUHI SHOWING SO MUCH SKIN? I mean, her outfit looks adorable, but it's so...SMALL! She's wearing a jean mini skirt and an off-the-shoulder tee-shirt with the words "I'm okay." across her chest. The shirt looks as though it's been splattered with blood. Kyoya must've picked out the outfit. He's always talking about how cute Haruhi would be if she wore something emo-ish. He's such an idiot sometimes. "Hey Kyoya!" I whisper-screamed for him to sit beside me. After adjusting his glasses, he walks over and sits by me. "Are you ready for the performance?" He asks me in his nonchalant tone. "Of course! I think she's about to start!" I say and I hold my breath in suspence.

*Kyoya's pov*

There's no doubt in my mind that Haruhi is going to seriously SUCK! I looked into her music grades and she's not exactly the best in that category. Of course, I don't want her to be humiliated, but I think it'd be kind of funny if she failed. Is that mean? I don't know. Whatever. Let's start the show!

*Haruhi's pov*

As the music starts, I grip tighter to the microphone, waiting for the words in suspence. Here they come. I start off gently.

**You were my conscience**

** So solid, now you're like water**

** And we started drowning**

** Not like we'd sink any further**

** But I let my heart go**

** It's somewhere down at the bottom**

** But I'll get a new one**

** Come back for the hope that you've stolen**

*****Kyoya's pov*

I...was...so...WRONG! SHE SOUNDS LIKE A FREAKING ANGEL! OH MY GOSH I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH BEAUTIFUL SINGING BEFORE IN MY LIFE! Calm down Kyoya, it's just singing. But really, it's not just singing. When Haruhi sings, it sounds like an angelic soloist. How is this possible?

*Tamaki's pov*

Wow. She's...just...amazing. Her voice is so pure, so golden, so surreal. Is she lip syncing? No that's impossible, Kyoya put in a karaoke tape. When did she develope this amazing talent? The song continues and she sings on, adding cresendos and stressing words in all the right areas. I think the song is almost over, but she will forever keep singing in my mind.

*Haruhi's pov*

I finish off the song and I stand there silently, waiting to see if they liked it. Honey and Mori Senpai stand up, both applauding. Karou and Hikarou whistle andd cheer. But Tamaki and Kyoya throw flowers. Where did they get those? I delicately catch a blue rose, that Kyoya threw, between my thumb and index finger. Crystal tears of joy and shock stream down my cheeks. Was I really this good? I walk of the stage in search of a mirror. To see if my make up is running. It's not, fortunatly, but I'm still surprised. I hope I impressed Kyoya...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Musical Madness! But first, a note. I'm going to be doing the story from haruhi's point of view from now on. It's too confusing when I switch the point of views. The story will be better! On to the story then..lol ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. That was...scary. I'm not sure if I was good or not! Well..time to ask then! "Um...hi Kyoya!" I say nervously, trying not to blush too much. "Haruhi!" He responds happily. Before I can reply, he pulls me closer to him. It feels dangerous. "You sang beautifully." He whispers into my ear. "Thank you.." I say. I can feel my cheeks burning. I close my eyes and try to calm down. By eyes fly open when I feel something soft against my lips. Oh my gosh! Kyoya kissed me! What the heck?! "Kyoya.." I say gently, trying not to be embarrassed. "Sorry..I...uh...ok bye!" Wow. He sounds embarrassed. I wonder if he feels the same way for me that I do for him... ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. I'm kinda sleepy and running low on ideas. If you have a good idea, or want to make an O.C., message me! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Ok, Blue is out! 


End file.
